Oceanian Union
The Union of the Oceanian Republics, commonly known as the Oceanian Union (O.U. '''or '''OU) or Oceania, is a neo-meritosocialist state comprising of 9 semi-autonomous republics, a federally designated capital zone (Z.C.), twenty federally designated oversea territories, and various possessions. At 5 million square miles, the Oceanian Union is the world's second country by total area and is slightly smaller than the New Soviet Federation (NSF). With a population of over 1 billion people, the O.U. is the third most populous country. The capital is DoHa, Z.C., and the most populous city is Lobsterian City. The country is located in various artificial islands in the Pacific Ocean across Oceania. Its neighbours are Argentina and Papua New Guinea. Its predecessor is the People's Federation of the Oceanic Communist States (PFOCS), a communist authoritarian state in artificial islands of Oceanian water. In the December Revolution of 2040, the Oceanian people led by Sir DoHa Nguyen of the Meritosocialist Party and Lord Mars Lobster of the People's Republic Party overthrown the authoritarian communist government and established the new democratic neo-meritosocialist government known as today. In the latter half of the 21st century, the OU emerges as a global superpower, both militarily and economically. With a GDP of OU$47 trillion (US$225 trillion), it is the world's biggest economy both nominally and in PPP. Possessing nuclear and fusion technology, the OU is among the four countries in the world that reached the level of mutually assured destruction (MAD), besides the United States, China and the NSF. As a new global superpower, the OU has been criticized with its human rights violation allegation, neo-colonialism and currency manipulation. The Oceanian Union is the world's third oldest surviving socialist state, after China and Vietnam. It is a federal republic and a semi-representative allegedly flawed democracy. The OU is a founding member of the Global Nations Alliance (GNA), consisting of 9 OU republics and all of its allied states, has been known as the opponent of NATO and New Soviet's Beijing Pact. The three political, economic and military pacts represent the new fairly stable and balanced "tripolar" world order. The OU political stance is neo-meritosocialism, a term dubbed by its founding father Sir DoHa Nguyen to describe a more extreme version of Socialist Democracy and Meritocracy. Under the neo-meritosocialism regime, social diversity has been halted while economic development has been skyrocketed. With a steady GDP growth of 15% per year, the OU is the world's fastest-growing economy. Its relentless economic growth and conservative political and social policies have been the criticism of Western media. The OU holds an election every 10 years to elect the Supreme Congress for the appointment of the National Assembly, commonly known as the Electoral Congress, who will cast votes for 150 National Assembly seats. The "People's Convention of the Union of the Oceania Republics," which permanently comprised of the Meritosocialist Party and the People's Republic Party, designate 150 seats for its party members. Therefore, although the election is democratic and unflawed, the National Assembly is designed by the People's Constitution to ensure the power of the two founding parties of the OU. The Vice-Chancellor of the OU is also the President of the National Assembly and can cast a tie-breaking vote. Amendments to the Consitution of the OU requires a 2/3 majority while regular laws can be passed with a 1/2 majority, allowing the two founding parties to pass nearly any laws since the establishment of the OU, except in 2085 (see below). Despite its political and social diversity issue, the OU citizens (commonly known as Oceanians) have enjoyed one of the highest living standards in the world. Its HDI index is the highest in ten consecutive years from 2056 to 2066 and has remained in the top 4 since then. The meritosocialism system allows a high degree of social welfare, from free education, free healthcare to UBI. The OU consistently ranked among the highest in all Educational Assesment rankings. It currently has 77 universities in the latest Times Higher Education World University Rankings of 200 best universities in the world. The OU is well-known for its prestigious People's University in DoHa, the world's most selective university with an acceptance rate of 0.77% for the latest Class of 2109. The OU also ranks very high in measures of socioeconomic performance, including average wage, median income (both before and after taxes and transfers), human development, per capita GDP, and worker productivity. The Oceanian Union is the second most powerful military power in the world, making up a quarter of global military spending, and is a leading political, cultural, and scientific force internationally. History Formation of the early Oceanic States In the decades of 2020s, an alliance of private companies and trusts called "Oceanic Alliance Group," a.k.a. OAG built a series of artificial islands in the Pacific Ocean near New Zealand. The megastructure of 1 million square miles began to accommodate 280 million people by 2035. The OAG lobbies the United Nations to recognize the sovereignty of its artificial island. In 2037, the General Assembly voted favourably to recognize the Oceanic Public State as a sovereign state, consisting of all of OAG's islands and 200 kilometres exclusive economic zone. In 2038, the state held its first but flawed election to adopt an authoritarian technocratic and communist-in-name constitution, establishing the People's Federation of the Oceanic Communist States (PFOCS). Under its regime, all rights of private ownership, freedom of speech, freedom of religion, freedom of the press, free election, etc were abolished. Several brutal massacres, notably the Congressional Massacre where opposing party members were killed in a Congress session after refusing to appoint the OAG leader into the Supreme Presidency, have been undergone to halt all protests and demonstrations. Due to its economic and military power, no country in the world has openly opposed its human rights violation and war crimes. NATO is the only groups of nations that "strongly opposed the authoritarian rule of the PFOCS' illegitimate rule" but did not take any actual actions besides a small 5% additional tariff on all PFOCS' goods. = Revolution of 2040 In December 2040, the two "illegal" parties of Meritosocialism and People's Republic called for a universal protesting movement with hundreds of millions of people participating. Tens of thousands of people have been massacred by the regime but managed to occupy the Supreme Presidential Residence and the Congress Building, forcing the leaders of the PFOCS to surrender. A new constitution is declared by leaders of the Revolution, effectively ending the authoritarian regime and establishing the Oceanian Union as a federal parliamentary republic. The first congressional election is held in early January 2041 with the landslide victory (89%) of the Revolutionary Alliance consisting of the two founding parties Meritosocialism and People's Republic. The Right Honorable Sir DoHa Nguyen, Secretary-General of the Meritosocialism is appointed the Chancellor and Commander-in-Chief. The Honorable Lord Mars Lobster is appointed Vice-Chancellor and President of the National Assembly. Conversion to the Meritosocialism Regime In March 2045, the National Assembly of the Oceanian Union '''voted in favour of the new '''People's Constitution of 2045 with a 2/3 majority but postponed its ratification until the result of the National Refenderum to soften the opposing parties' boycott. In May 2045, the National Refenderum is organized in the OR to decide whether its citizens are in favour of the new proposed People's Constitution of 2045 or not. With the overwhelming result of 70% in favour of the new People's Constitution. Its political system changed into a Neo-meritosocialism federal republic and semi-representative democracy. The National Assembly has been known as a rubber-stamp legislature since the new People's Constitution due to the 2nd Amendment that guarantees the two founding parties 150 over 300 seats in the National Assembly. The election is held every ten years to elect the Supreme Congress for the Appointment of the National Assembly, which delegates only 150 remaining seats. Due to this nature, the two founding parties always have at least 150 seats in the legislative body of the OU. The Chancellory, however, is chosen by the public. Chancellorial Election is held every 5 years and the founding parties' candidates have won every election since then, except in 2065 when the Great Depression was taken place and in 2085 when the OU has a controversial border war with Australia. However, the National Assembly has the right to refuse the result of the election and appoint the Chancellor with a 2/3 majority. It had done so in 2065 to appoint Estonia Labose into the position and stole Lord Davito Henry III his chancellory despite his victory in the Chancellorial Election of 2065 with a 51% popular vote. In 2085, however, the National Assembly failed to reach a 2/3 majority and had to accept the Chancellorial Election result, making the Democratic Party's Dame Serena Violet with a 50.3% popular vote the first OU Chancellor that is not from the two founding parties. The Opposition's victory, known as The Revolution of 2085, makes the founding parties the Opposition for the first time in the history. However, the Period of 2085-2090 is also known as the Political Paralysis Era or Legislative Crisis. The two founding parties, consisting of 150 "guaranteed seats" and 40 "elected" seats in the 4th National Assembly (2080-2090 session), refused to approve most bills introduced by the Democratic Party. Due to the refusal of the National Assembly to approve any of the government's spending bills, the government was closed for the whole year of 2086. In 2090, to save the nation from falling apart again, Sir DoHa Nguyen and Lord Mars Lobster, the two founding fathers and founders of the two founding parties, ran as Independents. Their landslide victory of 95% popular vote in the Chancellorial Election and their two parties' victory of 100 National Assembly seats in the Electoral Congress Election effectively ended the Political Paralysis era. Although they promoted for more political participation of other parties, after their terms ended, the political playground is still dominated by the two old parties. The Electoral Reform Bill is being introduced to the National Assembly by the Opposition and some members of the Meritosocialism and People's Republic parties. Critics hoped that it would be passed with a minimum 1/2 majority to be eligible for National Referendum alternative procedures since a 2/3 majority is impossible. Post-Roman Overseas Territories Incidents The Oceanian Union is an ally with the former Roman Union. Both states share sovereignty over the Amazonia Dominion in South America. After the fall of Rome and the collapse of the Roman Union in 2091, the three successor states competed over Roman's control right of the Dominion. In 2095, the Amazonia Peace Conference in Hanoi took place with the participation of the Oceanian Union and three Roman successors - the Mediterranean Romanium Democratic Republic, the United Kingdom of Western Europe, and the Confederate States of Northern Africa. All four parties agreed to withdraw their authority from the territory and facilitate the General Election which will be scheduled in 2097 to elect a new independent government of the new state. However, in 2096, the Armed Force of the Mediterranean Romanium Democratic Republic deliberately captured the territory and assassinated many diplomats at Western Europe, Oceania and North Africa' embassies. The attack prompted the Oceanian Union to ally with the two other post-Roman states to fight against the Mediterraneans and restore peace in the territory. The Amazonia United Dominion was established in the territories in 2099 and governed by a shared Post-Roman-Oceanian Alliance between the Oceanians, the Western Europeans and the North Africans. The Alliance pledged to install a new independent country through a general election scheduled in 2125. In November 2104, the Mediterranean Romanium Democratic Republic declared war on members of the Post-Roman-Oceanian Alliance and bombarded the Oceanian Republic of Fiji, North African province of Rabatium, and Western European city of Berlin. The Alliance retaliated by cutting diplomatic relations with the MRDR and imposed economic sanctions on the country. The conflicts, known as the Post-Roman Cold War, lasted for 5 years and ended with the Treaty of Constantinople in 2109. Constitutional Amendments for the Admission of new Republics and Dominions into the Union The 6th National Assembly (2110-2120 session) passed an amendment to the People's Consitution on November 18th 2112 that facilitates the admission of new states into the Union. The Bill allowed for the addition of 5 republics and 12 territories into the OU. List of Oceanian Union's Republics and Territories: - Amazonia United Dominion (shared governance with the United Kingdom of Western Europe and the Confederate States of Northern Africa until 2125) - Oceanian Republic of Newmakeland - Oceanian Republic of Australia* - Oceanian Republic of New Zealand* - Oceanian Republic of Fiji* - Oceanian Republic of Neoasia - Oceanian Republic of Micronesia* - Oceanian Republic of Polynesia* - Oceanian Republic of Malanesia - Oceanian Republic of Sealandia - Oceanian Dominion of Antarctica - Oceanian Dominion of Vanuatu* - Oceanian Dominion of Tuvalu* - Oceanian Dominion of the Marshall Islands* - Oceanian Dominion of the Somoa* - Oceanian Dominion of the Guam* - Oceanian Dominion of Mariana* - Oceanian Dominion of Tokelau* - Oceanian Dominion of Falklands* - Oceanian Dominion of Tonga* - Oceanian Dominion of the Wake Islands* - Oceanian Dominion of the Caledonians* - Oceanian Dominion of the Norfolkians - Oceanian Dominion of the Pitcarians* - Oceanian Dominion of South Scandinavia - Oceanian Dominion of Colombus - Oceanian Dominion of New Indochina - Oceanian Dominion of Asgradia - Oceanian Dominion of the Oxonians - Oceanian Zone of Capital (*) Admitted into the Union after the Constitutional Amendments *This article is last updated on September 14th 2019 at 8:23 AM by an anonymous user. Category:Oceania Category:Asia Category:Countries that Annexed land Category:Countries Category:Country Category:Commonwealth Category:Union